danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Kirigiri
Jin Kirigiri '(霧切 仁 ''Kirigiri Jin) ''was the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy up until his execution, after which Monokuma/The Mastermind took over. Jin was the father of the Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri, one of the Academy's students and the participants of Class 78th Killing Game. Jin appears in the novel ''Danganronpa/Zero and plays a minor role in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Jin returned in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair. Appearance Jin has dark purple hair and eyes resembling his daughter's. He wears a black suit with a purple tie. In Danganronpa 3 Jin's hair appears to be black. He wears the same suit and purple tie. Personality Jin is strict to the whole school but has soft feelings for his daughter, Kyoko, and was also impressed by how much she had already discovered when he asked her to investigate Izuru Kamukura and The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy in Danganronpa/Zero. In Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever, he is portrayed as being somewhat understanding towards the troublemaker student Nagito Komaeda, because he knows the boy doesn't really mean any harm. Still, he has to constantly worry because of his doings. Jin is shown to firmly believe in luck as a talent, using Nagito's extraordinary luck as an example. History Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Jin appeared inside the Principal Office Room with Koichi Kizakura and Chisa Yukizome. He pointed Chisa as the new assistant homeroom teacher for the first group of Class 77th. Jin counting on her despite have just graduate a few months ago. Jin was upset by Koichi's attitude and told Chisa may have some trouble. Chisa saw herself to be capable to looked after her students, but her over-cheerfulness made Jin wonder. After she left, Koichi commented that Chisa was just as he remembered her, and asked if it was true that Kyosuke Munakata had recommended that she be a teacher. When Jin confirmed this, he cautious told him to be careful, saying that Kyosuke's influence was growing very quickly, despite being so young, and Jin wouldn't want Kyosuke to undermine his position as headmaster. Throughout the rest of the school day Jin stayed in his office and watched the events unfold from the window. Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures Jin gathered Kazuo Tengan and Koichi in the Principal Office and confirmed that the subject of the Izuru Kamukura Project, Hajime Hinata has decided to participate in the project. Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda Jin, Koichi, and Chisa discussed about the expulsion of Ruruka Ando, Seiko Kimura, and Sonosuke Izayoi after the bombing incident in the gym involving one of Chisa's student, Nagito. Jin knew that Chisa protected Nagito and therefore suspended Nagito indefinitely, placed the homeroom teacher Koichi on probation, and transferred Chisa to the Reserve Course. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End After Chisa's transfer expired, Jin welcomed her back in the principle office and officially pointed her as the homeroom teacher of Class 77-B. Danganronpa/Zero Prior to the Tragedy According to Kyoko, Jin wasn't interested in succeeding his family of detectives and left them to eventually become the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. He is also the person who came up with the plan to lock off the students inside the academy building to protect them from The Tragedy. But later, his plan backfired due to not knowing that two members of Ultimate Despair have managed to conceal themselves among his students. Around a year after putting his plan into motion, he was executed by Monokuma, who then left his bones in the Headmaster's secret room. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Although he was executed before the actual events of Danganronpa, Jin was brought up again later. When Alter Ego decodes the files left on the computer, it reveals to the students that the Mastermind is likely the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy - a man in his thirties. However, it was unknown to Alter Ego that Jin Kirigiri had already been executed by Monokuma and was no longer the headmaster. Chapter 5 - 100 Mile Dash; Pain of a Junk Food Junkie After Kyoko steals Monokuma's key, she investigates the second floor of the school and discovers the headmaster's room. Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death When Makoto Naegi investigates the room later, he discovers the door to a hidden room than can only be opened with a password which turns out to be his daughter's name, "Kyoko Kirigiri". In the hidden room, Makoto and Kyoko find a gift box containing human bones, which Kyoko deduces are those of her father and the headmaster, Jin Kirigiri. Execution : Main Article: Blast Off! Trivia *The name "Kirigiri" (霧切) literally means "fog cutter" - matching the fact that the Kirigiri family is a lineage of detectives. *The name "Jin" (仁) means "benevolence" or "virtue", making it a reference to Jin Kirigiri's endeavors to protect the survivors of The Tragedy within Hope's Peak Academy. It could also refer to Hope's Peak Academy's ultimate goal in perpetuating '''Project Izuru Kamukura. **Incidentaly, the kanji 仁, which can also be pronounced as "hito", is traditionally used in the given name of every newborn son to the Japanese Imperial Family, making it present in the unspoken given names of all Japanese Emperors since over 500 years ago. With this fact in mind, the name "Jin" could be meant to reflect Jin Kirigiri's position as the highest authority in Hope's Peak Academy. *The voice actor portraying Jin in the game's original Japanese version, Kappei Yamaguchi, also voices Hifumi Yamada. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa/Zero Characters Category:Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever Characters Category:Danganronpa Togami Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Executed